gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:FinchelLivesOnForever
center|link=The Quarterback Liebe ist, wie du am Leben bleibst, auch nachdem du gegangen bist. '- (Cory Monteith) -' ---- Meine Lieblingscharaktere ---- left|link=Rachel - Finn Beziehung center|link=Finn Hudson center|link=Rachel Berry left|link=Brittany Piercethumb|link=Emma Pillsbury center|304px|link=Rory Flanaganright|link=Jake Puckerman left|link=Marley Rosecenter|link=Marley - Jake Beziehung ---- Meine Lieblingssongs (jedenfalls eine kleine Auswahl =D ) ---- Staffel 1= ItsMyLife-Confessions.png|It's My Life/Confessions Part II|link=It's My Life/Confessions Part II StandByYou.png|I'll Stand By You|link=I'll Stand By You 1x12 Finn and Rachel in Smile.PNG|Smile|link=Smile (Lily Allen) 300px-02 don't rain on my parade.jpg|Don't Rain On My Parade|link=Don't Rain On My Parade Runjoeyphone.png|Run Joey Run|link=Run Joey Run Racheleclipse.png|Total Eclipse of the Heart|link=Total Eclipse of the Heart Jessesgirl.png|Jessie's Girl|link=Jessie's Girl |-| Staffel 2= Empire state of mind.png|Empire State of Mind|link=Empire State of Mind Glee 2x04 duets vose-6.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Touch_me.jpg|Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me|link=Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me Santana56.jpg|Valerie|link=Valerie Getright.jpg|Get It Right|link=Get It Right I feel Pretty.png|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty |-| Staffel 3= Fix You7.jpg|Fix You|link=Fix You MashOff57.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another|link=One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot Rumor-has-it-glee.jpg|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You|link=Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Mj-smooth-criminal.jpg|Smooth Criminal|link=Smooth Criminal Tumblr m3w18oNB3N1qfcdl6o1 400.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now Paradise_By_The_Dashboard_Light1.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light|link=Paradise By The Dashboard Light |-| Staffel 4= Finnblainebarelybreathing.png|Barely Breathing|link=Barely Breathing Donspeak.JPG|Don't Speak|link=Don't Speak TheScientist.JPG|The Scientist|link=The Scientist 300px-E8 S3.png|Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time|link=Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time 736ce3da-6e75-490d-93b1-d36eb4854fea 580 369.png|Don't Dream It's Over|link=Don't Dream It's Over Jake-Let Me Love You.png|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Glee-416-feud-songs-cory-monteith-matthew-morrison-fox.jpg|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Gle 422 performance To Love You More tagged 2500 640x360 29754435571.jpg|To Love You More|link=To Love You More |-| Staffel 5= 640px-Frenemies promo pics (13).jpg|Every Breath You Take|link=Every Breath You Take 640px-DYFAM .jpg|Don't You (Forget About Me)|link=Don't You (Forget About Me) Tumblr n1oi8i8ig11rojy6eo2 500.jpg|I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For|link=I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Toxicunholytrinity2.jpg|Toxic|link=Toxic (Staffel Fünf) Scnet glee5x14 0140.jpg|Downtown|link=Downtown 640px-Subwayartchel.png|Don't Sleep in the Subway|link=Don't Sleep in the Subway 640px-TURBP Stills 3 (4).jpg|All of Me|link=All of Me Rachel Glitter in the Air.png|Glitter in the Air|link=Glitter in the Air |-| Staffel 6= TKe_On_Me_Orginials_.jpg|Take On Me|link=Take On Me Tumblr_nijq0zgBNt1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg|Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)|link=Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) PrPr.png|Promises, Promises|link=Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) YGLABN_Transitioning.png|You Give Love a Bad Name|link=You Give Love a Bad Name LtYHrachjess.png|Listen to Your Heart|link=Listen to Your Heart TakeMeToChurch3.png|Take Me to Church|link=Take Me to Church ---- Einige meiner Lieblingsepisoden... ---- Glee34 - I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg|Das neue Toastament|link=Das neue Toastament Glee205.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show|link=The Rocky Horror Glee Show 0Damian.jpg|Irisch was los|link=Irisch was los Glee-worst-dinosaur1_500x289.jpg|Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit|link=Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit Gleenationals.jpg|And the winner is...|link=And the winner is... Glease3.jpg|Glease|link=Glease Swan_Song.jpg|Schwanengesang|link=Schwanengesang The End of Twerk.jpg|The End of Twerk|link=The End of Twerk Movin Out Anthony's Song.png|Movin' Out|link=Movin' Out (Episode) 640px-Trio Still Wemma 4.jpg|Trio|link=Trio 634px-Tumblr n2gf6kXcPZ1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg|New New York|link=New New York Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo2 500.jpg|Opening Night|link=Opening Night Tumblr n547wpI0XX1ql1znmo1_500.jpg|The Untitled Rachel Berry Project|link=The Untitled Rachel Berry Project 2009still choirroom.png|Dreams Come True|link=Dreams Come True